Currently, with the increasing development of computers and network applications and the increasing abundance of business types in different fields, an apparatus used for security information interaction (i.e., the information interaction having a high demand on safety, for example, the transaction processing procedure in financial fields), in particular, an apparatus used for security information interaction that is based on a mobile terminal, is becoming more and more important.
In the existing technical solutions, in order to improve the security of the information interaction apparatus, the following two ways are typically used: (1) improve the security mechanisms of the system management devices (e.g., the conventional multi-media operational systems) of the existing information interaction apparatuses, e.g., enhancing the firewall, anti-virus software, etc; and (2) guide the system management devices of the existing information interaction apparatuses safely in the manner of trusted computing, i.e., strictly manage the development, installation and operation of the application programs for the information interaction apparatuses (e.g., achieving the safe guidance by way of signature).
However, the existing technical solutions have the following problems: (1) since new viruses and trojan horse virus may continuously arise, it would be difficult for the above first way to provide an active and thorough solution; and (2) since the system management devices (e.g., the conventional multi-media operational systems) of the information interaction apparatuses have bugs themselves, the bugs of themselves will also exist even if the manner of safe guidance is used. Moreover, the frequent update of the systems and the frequent modifications to application programs will lead to an overly high cost.
Therefore, there exists the need to provide an apparatus used for security information interaction which has a high safety and a wide applicability and which is low in cost.